This invention relates generally to a transport container assembly for a modular environmental space module which, in erected form, defines an enclosed living space, and more particularly to a space module transport assembly which contains all of the necessary components for a predetermined space module configuration.
The above referenced building system and space module has great utility as described in those respective disclosures. However, some means for transporting these space modules to construction sites where the building systems are to be erected is necessary, since the most immediate needs fulfilled by the referenced construction is in underdeveloped areas of the world which are in most cases distant from potential manufacturing sources of the space modules and the variety of collateral equipment which may be contained therein. Since economy of construction skills and materials is paramount in the building systems containing the space module, it is in keeping with these principles that an efficient means and method of transporting the space modules and associated equipment be devised.